Hachiyou no Nozomi
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: Akane doesn't need wishing stars. She has Hakuryuu, and he's MUCH more effective. XP And what is her wish for Valentine's Day, he asks? For the Hachiyou to meet their Soul Mates! That devious dragon... definately has something planned...


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Nakade. The manga has been formally licensed, so please be good to Viz and go buy it. I know I am. XP_

_**Note:**__ This "chapter" is merely a forward. A prologue, if you will. Nothing will ever be posted under this fic but this, and perhaps a connecting epilogue, should one be required. This story will take the form of 8 separate stories: each will be posted under my other penname on this site, Kyuubi Seitenshi.__ I will have a story for each pairing, save Tenma/Akane, to which there will only be allusions. __Thank you._

**Hachiyou no Nozomi**

_Kyuubi Seitenshi_

Even in absence, the people of Kyou feel grateful to the Ryuujin no Miko, and pray for her happiness. Of course, Ryuujin is happy to grant such wishes, as he desires the same. But what does the Miko pray for, but the happiness of those whom she protected, and especially, those whom protected her?

Since the end of her adventures in Kyou two years previous, Motomiya Akane has often spoken to Hakuryuu, the image of the young man that brought her into the world she saved, in her dreams. His conversations, though often meaningless, always ended when he asked her if there was anything she desired. Good fortune? Healing? Was there a particularly pesky boy at school that needed to be punished? He worried over her like a doting father, to both her dismay and delight. Often she prayed for the health of a friend, for good fortune on an upcoming test, for fights between people she knew to be resolved. Trivial, everyday things that made a difference, and though she were tossing a coin into a wishing well. In fact, perhaps the most important wish she'd ever made was that she would be allowed a pathway between the Heian era and her own time, so that she might visit the Hachiyou again and again, and not simply leave them behind.

But on a night such is this, what is a miko to wish?

"Surely there is some special miracle you'd like to have happen on Valentine's Day!" the white dragon teased, watching as the blush grew on his little priestess's face. "A rain of stars to wish on? A kiss from a special someone? A night-"

"Stop already!" The blush was already coating her ears a fine haze of crimson, and her emerald eyes had widened in comical horror. "That's dirty!"

"If it is what you wish."

His golden eyes glittered with laugher as they relaxed by the pond in a dream state memory of Fujihime's sprawling mansion. White robes fell easily about his tall figure as he looked down at her from his perch on a large boulder (that wasn't actually there, she recalled). He was taking liberties with her memories again, darn it! It wasn't fair! But in the end, she cracked a smile anyway, which she had to hide before he perceived it.

Think. A wish? For Valentine's Day? If she asked for anything, it would most certainly come true; Hakuryuu would see to that. But to wish for someone's love or affection, either on her or any other, would definitely not feel right. In the end, the emotions would be because of her wish and the powers of Hakuryuu, not because of true love. So what to wish for?

Lots of chocolate? _I'll get fat…_

An expensive present? _The money'd still have to be spent._

A special date? _That's more plausible, but Tenma-kun isn't really the romantic type._

_But… why only wish for me? _

Suddenly the revelation was stunningly clear. What was she _thinking_, wondering only about something for her own good? Surely there should be someone in Kyou who needed the wish more than she did!

_… This is cracked, but I wonder if Yasuaki-san's ever gotten a Valentine from someone? What about Yorihisa-san? Or Takamichi-san?_ And as her thoughts followed that pattern, she somehow managed to realize that all of the Hachiyou, save Tenma (who was _faithfully _hers), were still quite comfortably bachelors. That very revelation deadpanned in her mind.

"Have the Hachiyou meet their soul mates. The people most suited to them in their time or mine. I don't care which. If they don't fall in love by Valentine's Day, just make the whole affair be forgotten. Revert everything back to normal for those who don't fall in love."

The way her voice sounded so absolutely point blank was rather intimidating for her master. He found it odd, to say the least, that she seemed so irritated by this wish. But as the gears in his mind started turning, he realized that… she was giving him quite a bit of creative license to do as he pleased. And the very thought was making an evil grin spread across his face, fangs glinting in the false morning mist that hung around the scene in her mind. The picture was beginning to fade now; he would let her sleep in peace…

For the time being.

* * *

**Renne: This is actually a slightly early birthday present to me. XP So, the day here is probably just after midnight on January 31st, making this early morning of February 1st, giving my characters two weeks to wreek havoc together and fall head over heels. XP Don't worry; the the characters are all different and fascinating in their own manners. XD**

**_All story descriptions will be posted on my profile. The actual stories will be posted under the name Kyuubi Seitenshi._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_- Renne Justice Wright_**


End file.
